


New to Zion

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Between Movies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Trinity introduces Neo to the last human city





	New to Zion

Trinity led the way along the maze of passageways leading from the freight elevator to Zion's rabbit warren of apartments, hewn out of the living rock. Neo followed close at her heels; he'd wanted to carry her duffle-bag for her, but she had insisted she could handle it: he was still shaky after that hit he'd taken in the Matrix. As they walked along the catwalk past a row of other rooms, she glanced back to him; like any newcomer to Zion, he peered around him, taking in his new environment, which had to be almost completely alien to him. His gaze met hers: he'd clearly sensed her looking at him. A shy smile crossed his face and she felt the corners of her mouth quirk up.

"So this is home?" he asked.

"It's the only home base I've known since I unplugged thirteen years ago," she replied. "We're almost there."

She paused in front of one of the doors and took a key on a cord attached to a ring inside an outer pocket of her bag and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open, letting him enter first. "Here we are," she said.

"Looks cozy," he said, stepping through the door.

"Watch your step: the floor is lower than the door," she warned. Even as she said it, he stumbled a little, but didn't fall. She put her free hand out and caught him under the shoulder.

"I'm okay," he said, reassuring her, but he let her hand steady him as she stepped into the room, after him, her gaze meeting his as she set down her duffle and turned him toward her.


End file.
